Conventionally, a clip attachment structure may be configured to attach a mounting member, such as a cover, to a corresponding panel. The panel may include a clip hole with two opposing edges. A clip of the clip attachment structure has an anchor portion and a pair of elastic claws extending from the anchor portion. The anchor portion inserts into the clip hole to engage the elastic claws with both edges of the clip hole.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-38964 generally discloses a clip with elastic claws extending from the clip, a panel with a corresponding clip hole having an elongated shape, and a mounting member. To attach the mounting member to the panel, the clip may be inserted into the clip hole in the panel where the elastic claws of the clip may engage with the longitudinal edges of the clip hole to hold the clip in place as desired. Further, the clip may be detached from the clip hole upon rotation of about 90 degrees relative to the clip hole. Thus, the clip can be removed from the panel. In detail, there is no need to draw the elastic claws out of the clip hole using excessive force when removing the clip from the panel. Thus, even if the pair of elastic claws is firmly engaged with the panel, the requisite force for removing the clip is small.
When inserting the anchor portion into the clip hole, the pair of elastic claws is moved toward the longitudinal edges of the clip hole. Should the pair of elastic claws be erroneously moved toward the short edges of the clip hole, the elastic claws may not properly engage with the edges of the clip hole. Thus, it is necessary to attach the clip to the mounting member while paying attention to the angle of the clip with respect to the mounting member.
Thus, there has been a need in the art for a clip that can be both easily removed from the panel and can be easily correctly attached to a mounting member as needed.